On This Ship
by vampirerose2u
Summary: This little story is just inspiration from a href post/a and a href post/a. I really hope AMM and Nins catch this…
1. On This Ship

**Pairing**: AMM/Nins ft. Rin

**Rating**: PG

**Length**: Long

**Warnings**: Angst

**Description**: This little story is just inspiration from This post and This post. I really hope AMM and Nins catch this…

It was a wonderful early evening on the Skrillmau5 ship.

A young woman looking around her 20s lets the wind flow freely through her long beautiful flowing black hair watching the sun getting consumed by the salty sea, various colors shining through the sky. A smile slid across this young woman's face.

Meanwhile, there was another girl watching her. But not just any girl, a half human, half lica girl. She was staring at the woman who was staring at the sky and sea. She was mesmerized by her, the way her hair blew in the breeze, the way she stood, the way she walked, the way she let out a sigh of satisfaction and contentment. Her and the young woman have been friends for a long time, although the girl had different feelings for her, and it wasn't a friendship feeling either.

"D-do I 'like' like her?" thought the girl. "I-I do! B-but how will I tell her? How will she react? She'll probably get weirded out and hate me."

These thoughts had her blushing as she continued to stare at the young woman. She grit her teeth, closed her eyes and looked down to hold back the tears angst and fear generated.

"I see you starin' Nins." jested a voice.

Nins nearly jumped out of her seat.

She turned around to see it was her friend Rin.

"Oh god Rin, please…don't do that anymore." exclaimed Nins. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I always manage to scare you shitless." jested Rin.

After the slight scare from Rin, she turned back to AMM.

Rin wrapped her arm around her love-dazed friend.

"So…when ya gonna tell her?" Rin urged.

"Tell her what?" questioned a supposedly puzzled Nins.

"Ya know…that ya got feelings for her." chattered Rin.

Nins looked down at the ground, blushing a bright red, then back at AMM.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you told her." assured Rin.

Nins let the sentence flow through her ears, then soak in her mind.

"Yeah maybe…" she murmured.

"Uh dude?" whispered Rin.

"What?" asked Nins.

"AMM's comin' this way." Rin added.

Rin was right, AMM was walking in Nins's and Rin's direction.

Nins's flushed red face became redder the closer she was getting.

AMM sat between Rin and Nins.

Nins tried her best to look away.

"So how is everyone feeling this evening?" asked AMM sweetly.

"Good. Fine." were the short responses Nins and Rin gave.

AMM glanced over at Nins. She was looking out at the sea. She was curious about what was wrong. To her, Nins looked like she was hiding something, she could see it in her eyes, it was a secret, a secret that telling here was not the right time or place.

Nins suddenly felt the warmth of arms wrapped around her and a head nuzzled against her. She looked down to see that the hands were black. It was AMM.

She blushed a deep red and bit her lip in nervousness.

"What's wrong Nins?" asked AMM. "You look upset."

Nins broke from AMM's grasp.

"U-upset? Who's upset? Surely not me! I'm happy as a clam! In fact I'm loving this morning!" Nins shouted.

"Uh Nins. It's evening." corrected AMM.

Nins had a poker face and blushed red with embarrassment.

Rin was behind AMM and giggled.

Nins threw a sneer at Rin, still blushing.

"Well guys I'll be going down to the library if ya need me." announced AMM.

"Ok…th-that's cool." Nins mumbled.

"Nins are you sure you're-"

"YES I AM!" Nins screamed and ran away.

Rin and AMM just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go to talk to her." offered AMM.

"No I'll do it." Rin insisted. "You just go to the library like you said you wanted to."

"Ok." replied AMM.

She watched Rin run off to find Nins.

"I just wish I knew why Nins was acting so weird…" sighed AMM.

—

On the other side of the ship, Nins was alone, watching the waves move up and down, the sky colorful turning to a twilight…

She started to tear up. She threw her cap down and broke down. She sat with her head in her hands sobbing.

Rin found Nins just in time.

"Nins!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Nins chided.

"Look, first of all, I'm sorry for laughing at you. Second of all, why are you crying?" said Rin looking at her upset friend.

"It's ok…and it's nothing…" sighed Nins.

"Nins, a person doesnt cry for nothing. If they do they need professional help."  
sputtered Rin.

She sat by her upset friend.

"Your red eye is glowing. You're upset about something. You can tell me, you can trust me, I'm your friend."

Nins let out a sigh, then spoke.

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" asked Rin.

"Of telling AMM something…" Nins continued. "I think she'll hate me if I told her…"

"Well you'll never know unless you say." assured Rin. "Am I right?"

Nins looked at Rin, smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding Rin." she choked while hugging her.

"Glad I could help." smiled Rin.

Nins got up, picked up her hat and walked off.

"Hey where ya goin?" questioned Rin.

"To the library…" replied Nins.

—

When Nins finally made it to the library, the first thing she saw was AMM.

She tiptoed down the stairs and hid behind a shelf, steadily moving her way up, just to get closer to her. Finally running out of shelves, she was a book shelf next to her.

AMM's eyes were very busy scrolling up and down the shelf for a good book so she didnt notice Nins was a shelf across from her.

Nins was looking at AMM yet again. Seeing her beautiful long black hair, her flourescent clear eyes, her long thick charcoal fingers. It made her think back to earlier that evening…

—

_"I see you starin' Nins." jested Rin wrapping her arm around her love-dazed friend. "So when ya gonna tell her?"_

_Nins looked down at the ground, blushing a bright red, then back at AMM._

_"I don't know…" she murmured._

_"I'm sure she'll understand if you told her." assured Rin._

—

Nins had fallen out of her daydream just in time.

AMM turned in Nins's direction.

Nins quickly turned her head and pretended to look for books.

"Oh hey Nins." greeted AMM.

Nins started to sweat.

She turned her head AMM's direction, then her body.

"H-hey…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. On This Ship(cont)

**Pairing:** AMM/Nins

**Rating:** PG-13

**Length:** Long

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, Abuse, Self Harm, Angst

**Description:** Moar pic inspiration. It wasThis pic that did it. As I was writing this I was thinking ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF TIME FOR SOME VIOLENCE! So since AMM did this, Nins determines what happens next…this should get interesting…come on its only fair

"Oh hey Nins." greeted AMM.

Nins started to sweat.

She turned her head AMM's direction, then her body.

"H-hey…" Nins stuttered. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." replied AMM.

"Oh you know…just chillin'…walkin' around…enjoyin' the scenery n' shit." Nins started.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but the 'What's up' I was referring to, is what's wrong?" AMM interrupted.

Nins froze.

"Nothing." Nins lied.

"Nins stop lying." AMM objected. "You've been acting weird around me ever since we got on this ship. It's been getting me worried, sad, and pissed. So what's going on with you?"

"NOTHING DAMN IT!" shouted Nins as she started tearing up.

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!"'AMM screeched.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Nins screamed as took off running.

AMM's eye twitched, she clenched her fists, her hair floated in a medusa-like manner. She flew out of the library, angrily searching for Nins.

Speaking of her, she was on the deck, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why don't you tell her already dumbass?!" she thought to herself.

Her thoughts stopped when loud humming came across her ear. It got louder and closer as she listened. She turned around and saw AMM flying towards her like she wanted to attack her.

And attack was what AMM did.

She tackled Nins to the ground holding her wrists down with her feet.

"YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" shrieked AMM. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO DO IT!"

"AMM NO!" screamed Nins.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" screeched AMM.

"NOTHING!" shouted Nins.

"LIAR!" screamed AMM.

Her fingernails sliced across Nins's face. A bloody trail runs down.

AMM couldn't stop herself from this rage fit she was having. She was throwing punches left and right, literally trying to beat the answer out of her.

Nins eventually broke from AMM's legs holding her down. Pushed her off and bent water in her eyes.

"AUUGGHH! MY EYES!" AMM shouted.

Nins gathered water, froze it, and made ice fists. She started to punch AMM multiple times in the face.

So many feelings were flying through Nins's mind: Rage, guilt, sadness…

After taking enough hits, AMM punched the ice fists out of exsistence.

Nins's jaw dropped from what she just witnessed.

AMM held Nins by the neck against a wall.

She held one of her sharp inky fingers to Nins's throat.

"Now I'm only gonna ask this once…" AMM said. "What…are you hiding from me?"

Nins then had an idea.

"Ya know what I noticed?" chirped Nins.

"What?" snarled AMM.

"That it takes two things to make water. Hydrogen…" Nins started.

AMM was suddenly having a hard time breathing. She let go of Nins and was on her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"And Oxygen…" Nins finished.

"What are you...doing to me...?!" AMM croaked.

"Cutting off your Oxygen…" choked Nins.

"Are you...trying to...kill me?!" AMM croaked again.

Nins didn't respond. She just continued to shorten AMM's oxygen supply…until she passed out…

Nins walked up to AMM. Her body was still and unresponsive.

Tears streamed down her eyes.

"What's gotten into me?" thought Nins. "Why couldn't I have just told the truth?!"

She screamed to the top of her lungs and punched a hole in a wall.

She looked down at her unresponsive friend. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her to her room.

As she was doing this, tears were still streaming down her eyes. She looked at AMM. Her beautiful flourescent eyes could not be seen, they were bruised and closed off to her. Her beautiful black hair now a tangled mess, there was also a crusted up blood stain in a place that was supposedly her mouth.

When she got to AMM's room. She gently placed her body on her bed and placed the covers over her.

"She should be fine after an hour or so…" thought Nins.

She stepped out AMM's room and walked to her own.

She shut the door…and had a mental breakdown…

She threw things around, banged her against the wall, causing a part of her head to bleed, she broke out in random fits of screaming, laughter and crying, she sat in fetal position, letting the blood drip down, tears and snot as well. She sat like this for hours, not moving a muscle.

"Youre horrible! Youre a monster! You nearly killed her you douchedick!" Nins thought to herself. "Thanks to your repressed ass, she's probably dead and thrown off the ship!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nins screamed at the top of her lungs.

Someone burst through the door. Nins couldn't see who it was but she was scared.

As the light and figure got into better focus, Nins saw the figure and smiled a smile as big as a crescent moon.

"AMM!" shouted Nins as she hugged her friend tight.

"What happened to you?" asked AMM sitting by her severely  
injured friend.

"I had a mental breakdown…" Nins replied.

"What for?" asked AMM.

"Because I was holding back a secret…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…and I should've told you it earlier." Nins continued.

"Well you can tell me now." assured AMM. "It's not like I'll hate you or anything for telling me."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Nins choked.

"Well then don't be." AMM assured Nins. "You'll never know unless you tell me."

"Ok I'll tell you." sighed Nins. "I like you."

"How do you mean?" asked AMM.

"As in…more than a friend…" Nins finished while blushing a deep red.

AMM blushed a bright red in response. She never thought that her friend  
would have those kind of feelings for her.

Nins just looked down in embarrassment and shame.

"Nins." started AMM.

"What?" asked Nins.

"You don't have to be upset." AMM continued.

"Why?" asked Nins.

"Because…" AMM started.

She used one of her charcoal fingertips to brush a few strands of hair out  
of Nins's face, then to hold her face in her hand.

"I like you more than a friend too…" AMM finished.

She wrapped her arms around Nins's  
body in a warm, firm embrace.

Feeling this hug, she felt safe, she felt cared for, but most importantly, she felt loved.

"Now let's clean that crusted up blood and snot off ya." invulged AMM.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. On This Ship(Finale)

**Pairing:** AMM/Nins

**Rating:** PG

**Length:** Longish

**Warnings:** A few curse words, angst, fluff

**Description: **This is the last part of the story…nuff said. Honestly, I cried  
when I wrote this part. Be prepared for feels cause this is angsty and fluffy as FUCK! Based on this and loosely based on this but it managed to join in. So AMM, Nins, enjoy. c:

Nins was sitting peacefully alone wrapped in snuggly in her grey jacket watching the night sky.

She watched how the stars sparkled and danced their little dance across the black abyss.

Seeing this beautiful night out, it reminded her of AMM. She really wished she would be out with her tonight, she loved the night most when it was filled with stars.

Nins's daydream was interrupted by footsteps.

"Who the fuck could be up this time of night?" she thought.

She turned around and saw AMM.

She was shocked to see her out. She thought she would be asleep like the others. But she was happy that she was awake with her.

AMM was also wearing a grey jacket but was wearing a black and grey striped scarf.

"Hey Nins. Is this seat taken?" AMM asked.

"Nah man. Go ahead and sit." replied Nins.

"Hey uh AMM…" Nins started.

"Hm?" AMM responded.

"Im sorry." Nins choked while she looked in AMM's eyes.

"For what?" asked AMM.

"For not telling how I felt, bottling up my emotions, and almost killing you." Nins said while tears streamed down her face.

"Oh it's ok-"

"NO ITS NOT!" Nins exclaimed. "IF I KILLED YOU I WOULD NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE MYSELF! BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED TO DO ANY SHIT LIKE THAT TO YOU! Plus if you died…I would've commit suicide."

"Nins please…" AMM said wrapping her arms around Nins and pulling her closer to her.

Nins's head landed on AMM's chest. She listened to her heartbeat. She felt safe again, comfortable again, but at the same time, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried into her jacket.

AMM rubbed Nins's back while telling her, "Shhhh. Nins it's alright…let it out."

After a bit of crying, Nins lifted her face up.

AMM took her fingers and guided Nins's face to face hers. She wiped a tear from her face in the process.

"Nins look at me…I forgive you. We all have sonething to hide, we all have something that we bottle up. Sometimes for a good reason. Sometimes for no reason. But remember Nins, if you ever have a problem, you can talk to me…"

With that, a small smile formed on Nins's face. She slid her face out  
of AMM's hands and sat up to her normal spot.

The two stared into the night sky for a while, basking at the countless tiny lights in the sky.

"Hey AMM?" Nins asked while staring at the sky.

"Hm?" AMM responded again.

"Where do you think this ship is going?" asked Nins. "I mean, us and many others got on not knowing the destination."

"I dont think that the destination matters." said AMM.

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Nins. "Why do you say that?"

"Everyone aboard this ship, both the crew and the passangers, are dedicated to keeping this ship afloat. On top of the wave of this vast ocean." AMM began.

Nins listened deep into AMM's speech.

"Because of that, the ship wont sink."  
AMM continued. "Along with that, everyone is content even though there hasn't been an inhabitable island in sight."

Nins was amazed at her sayings. She never thought of the ship that way before.

"Besides," AMM added while wrapping part of her scarf around Nins's neck. "We're all having fun. All the events that go on and the people we meet make it worth all the obstacles that are out there…right?"

Nins looked at AMM. She blushed and looked down, and that small smile that was once on her face, formed once again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nins replied.

She leaned her head against AMM's  
shoulder as the two watched the night sky once more.

A shooting star flew across the sky.

"Look Nins. Make a wish." AMM said while pointing to the sky.

"No AMM." replied Nins. "I think you should make a wish…"

"Oh?" questioned AMM.

A tiny blue star started to form as Nins moved her hands in a circular motion as if she were feeling a crystal ball. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of both of her hands.

"Take it as a small offering for all of the things I've done to wrong you in any way…" Nins said handing AMM the star.

"Thank you." AMM smiled. "But you could never wrong me, love…"

END…


End file.
